Fuite !
}} |type de trophée= Bronze }} Fuite ! est la première quête principale de Fallout 3. C'est aussi un succès/trophée. Solution rapide * Entrer dans le bureau du Superviseur. * Utiliser l'ordinateur du Superviseur pour accéder au tunnel secret. * Ouvrir la porte de l'abri. * S'échapper de l'abri. Solution détaillée Faites vôtres baluchon ;Objectif : * Faites votre chemin jusqu'à l'Atrium ;Optionnel : * Sauver Ellen DeLoria La quête commence avec Amata tentant frénétiquement de réveiller le Vagabond Solitaire. Elle informe que son père a quitté l'Abri 101 et que Jonas est mort. Tous les membre de la sécurité son après lui car le Superviseur pense qu'il est au courant du départ de James, en parallèle, les Radcafard ont aussi envahie l'abri. Amata offre un pistolet 10mm (en parfaite condition) au joueur, il peut être accepté ou refusé. Si le Vagabond le refuse, Amata le gardera et l'utilisera sur un garde plus tard. Le joueur peut aussi envoyé balader Amata, de se faite elle restera dans la pièce. Par contre, le joueur lui pourra partir. En dehors de la pièce, l'Agent Kendall sera vu attaqué par les radcafards. Si il survit, il deviendra hostile envers le joueur dès que les radcafards seront tués. Aller à gauche. Butch DeLoria devrait arrivé en courant, supplient le joueur pour de l'aide. Sa mère est attaquée par les radcafards, et il en a peur. Si le joueur a une de ces armes dans son inventaire et avec un défi d'éloquence, Butch pourra être aidé en lui disent de les tuer lui même : en lui cèdent l'arme à air comprimé ou la batte de baseball. Alternativement, le joueur peut tuer les radcafards pour Butch. On peut aussi choisir d'ignorer, le convaincre à travers un défi d'éloquence, que sa mère est condamné et qu'il devrait se sauver lui même, ou même le tuer, dans ces cas-là le joueur pourra tout de même sauver sa mère par la suite. Quelque soit la solution choisie, le joueur obtiendra casiment toujours la Tenue de Serpents des Tunnels, soit donné par récompense ou parce qu'il est décédé et récupérable sur son corps. Si Ellen meure, Butch sera furieux. Si vous refusez de l'aider, Butch criera au secours. Si Butch est tué, vous ne pourrez pas le recruter comme compagnon. Dans la cafétéria se trouve le corps de Mamie Taylor. On pourrait penser que les radcafards l'ont tuée, mais le joueur apprendra plus tard qu'elle avait eu une attaque cardiaque. Près de la clinique, Agent Gomez interceptera le Vagabond Solitaire, lui conseillent de quitter l'abri, le laissent ainsi filer. Là plusieurs options apparaissent impliquent l'agent, deux d'entre elles seront de le mettre responsable de la mort de Jonas. Andy peut être trouvé carbonisent les radcafards dans se couloir. Stanley est caché dans le bureau médical derrière une serrure Très Facile, vous pouvez le crocheter ou attendre Andy s'occupe des radcafards, à ce point il sortira de lui même. La Poupée - Médecine se trouve sur le bureau de cette pièce, à moins qu'elle ne soit déjà récupéré. Se sera la deuxième des trois chances de prendre cette poupée. Atrocités dans l'Atrium Une fois rentré dans l'Atrium, vous verrez deux résidents essayent de s'échapper, référencent la fuite du père du joueur. Tom Holden foncera tête baissée dans le couloir gardé par deux agents. Mary Holden commentera son imprudence, avant de courir à sa mort, tuée par les deux agents. Toute fois, si les gardes sont dans un combat avant que les résidents ne foncent vers le couloir, ils fuiront cela les sauvera néanmoins cela n'aura aucun effet plus tard dans le jeu. La porte au fond du couloir mène à l'entrée du l'abri, elle a été verrouiller par le superviseur (Très Difficile) soit inaccessible aux vu des compétences du joueur. Votre prochaine destination sera de passer la porte à droite du couloir d'entrée. Elle a été bloquée ouverte avec un vestiaire. monter les escaliers, là vous croiserez 2 radcafards, en addition des 3 à 5 autres dans le couloir d'à côté. Au niveau supérieur de l'Atrium, la porte d'en face sera ouverte alors que les deux autres sur le coté gauche seront inaccessibles. Allant vers la seule porte accessible, Allen et Gloria Mack seront dans une pièce. Allen commencera a s’énerver sur le Vagabond Solitaire, blâmant que c'est de sa faute celle de son père. Le Chef de la sécurité Hannon patrouille souvent dans le coin et attaquera à vu. Ici sera trouvé mort un technicien de maintenance, Floyd Lewis, à coté d'une boite à outil. Continuent par la seule porte ouverte, il faudra en suite suivre le couloir. Bon ou mauvais ami ? Au coin du couloir, vous entendrez Amata et son père, le superviseur, Alphonse Almodovar en pleine conversation. Enfaîte, c'est un interrogatoire sur les intentions du Vagabond Solitaire. Si il lui laisse le pistolet 10mm, Amata tirera sur Mack pour se libérer. Si le joueur décide d'intervenir, Amata s'enfuira et Mack vous prendra pour cible. On peut engager une conversation avec le superviseur. Lui demandent la Clé du bureau du Superviseur et le mot de passe de son terminal, qu'il refusera. S'il est menacé pour les clés, il attaquera ou demandera de l'aide, mais si Amata est menacée, il cédera. Vous pouvez aussi dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de lui pour fuir. Les clés peuvent être soit "pickpocketté" sur lui, trouvée dans le casier près de la porte et de l'ordinateur. Un double se trouve chez lui dans sa commode, là où Amata se trouvera après qu'elle est attaqué Mack ou fuit. Le superviseur peut être aussi tué, mais Allen Mack (le père de Wally Mack) sera le nouveau superviseur dans Troubles internes. Si le Vagabond se rend et lui remet ses armes, le superviseur deviendra hostile et se servira des armes fraîchement acquises pour vous attaquer, même si vous en avez pas il attaquera tout de même. Si le superviseur n'est pas hostile, plusieurs tentatives plus tard la conversation prendra fin et ensuite il dira seulement "On a plus rien à se dire." Le joueur peut aussi esquiver la confrontation en passent outre. Si vous intervenez et que vous tué l'Agent Mack, Amata ira chez elle et vous remerciera de l'avoir sauvé. Prendre la porte : Objectif :* Quitter l'Abri 101 et entrer dans les Terres désolées de la Capitale : Optionnel :* Changer vos compétences Dans la pièce juste à coté, le corps de Jonas sera près du bureau. Fouiller le pour trouver le Message de Papa. Amata attendra dans la pièce à coté si elle a été secourue. Si elle a gardé le pistolet au début de la quête elle le donnera au joueur. Si le joueur n'a pas les clés du bureau, il devra crocheter la porte. Les casiers de cette pièce possède le mot de passe du terminal. si il n'a pas été pris non plus, le terminal devra être piraté. Une fois connecté sur l'ordinateur, sélectionner "Ouvrir le Tunnel du Superviseur" fera apparaître le passage secret, optionnellement, lire quelques fichiers peut aider à appréhender le Monde de Fallout. Une porte est au bout de se tunnel, une fois là, vous serez dans une petite pièce avec un interrupteur sur le mur. Une fois actionné, vous serez a l'entrée de l'abri. Un autre interrupteur se trouve sur la console, cela ouvrira la porte de l'abri. Une fois ouverte Amata vous rejoindra, que vous l'ayez sauvée ou non, et vous dira au revoir, que vous soyez en bon ou mauvais terme avec elle. Juste après cela, la porte derrière vous s'ouvrira et plusieurs agents entrera. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas été abattu précédemment. L'objectif final sera d'atteindre la porte en bois au bout de la grotte où se terre l'Abri 101, c'est la dernière porte entre le joueur et les Terres désolées de la Capitale. Avant de prendre définitivement la porte, le joueur aura une dernière chance de changer son nom, ses points S.P.E.C.I.A.L., compétences et son apparence en général. La coupe de cheveux peut être changer plus tard dans le jeu auprès de différent coiffeurs et l’apparence pourra être changer auprès de Horace Pinkerton qui pratique la chirurgie. Quitter l'abri rapportera 200 PE pour avoir terminé la quête, assez pour monter le premier niveau. Quelque soit le nombre de PE que vous gagnez durent cette quête, vous ne monterez pas de niveau avant ce point. Pour les survivalistes avec la difficulté la plus élevée, ce n'est pas rare de monter de plusieurs niveaux, sachant que les premiers niveaux ne nécessitent pas beaucoup de PE. Suivie de quête Notes * Si un autre agent ou le superviseur se trouve près de l'Agent Gomez, le rendra hostile. * Attaquer Ellen rendra Butch hostile. * Abandonner Butch et Ellen, Butch demandera de l'aide, mais personne ne viendra. * Si le superviseur meure, Amata sera furieuse, et si Ellen meure Butch le sera également à ce point, Butch et Amata demandera au Vagabond Solitaire de "dégager". * Si le superviseur meure quelqu'en soit la cause, Amata blâmera le Vagabond pour l'avoir "tué". * Butch est considéré comme un allié et sera un combattant actif si on lui parle pendant le sauvetage de sa mère. * Si ils sont en vie à la fin de la quête, les membre de la sécurité suivent : Agent Kendall, Agent Gomez, Chef de la sécurité Hannon et Agent Mack seront neutre lorsque le Vagabond Solitaire reviendra lors de Trouble internes. (Les deux agents restant, ceux qui viennent au moment de quitter l'abri, Agent Wolfe et Agent Park, ne réapparaîtront plus.) * Si votre plan est de laisser les agents en vie pour les rencontrer plus tard, les vagues de Radcafard se feront un plaisir de s'en occuper pendant que vous tentez de vous échapper. * Si l'arme à air comprimé est donné à Butch pour sauver sa mère, il rendra votre carabine à 100% de sa condition. * Avant de quitter l'abri par la porte en bois, et que Amata a été sauvée et que les deux agents sont en vie, on peut entre Amata se faire battre. * Près du corps de Mamie Taylor se trouve un grill-pain rare dans un état exceptionnel. * Amata, Andy et Stanley ne doit en aucun cas mourir pendant cette quête. * Stanley peut être "pickpocketé" pour obtenir la Vault 101 utility key. Toute fois, elle ne pourra être utilisée ici, toutes les portes sont marquées "INACCESSIBLE." * La Révélation 21:6, le passage biblique accroché au mur derrière le bureau de James cache un coffre fort. C'est un verrou Moyen, nécessitent une compétence Crochetage égal à 50 pour l'ouvrir. Il n'y aucun moyen de l'ouvrir à cet instant du jeu. * Si les agent attaquent le Vagabond Solitaire pendant qu'il passe la grande porte en acier, ils reculeront. Disent qu'ils ne sont pas fou au point de quitter l'abri et de refermer vite la porte. * Le pistolet 10mm que donne Amata est a 100% de sa condition. * Attaquer Amata assez pour la rendre hostile, sans la tuer, la fera poursuivre le Vagabond jusqu'à la sortie de l'abri. * Rendre Amata inconsciente et traîner son corps hors de l'Abri 101, la porte de l'abri se fermera toujours, mais Amata marchera vers la porte et disparaîtra après quelques secondes. * C'est la deuxième des trois chances de récupérer la Poupée - Médecine. * La seule choses sur le Système d'annonces publiques de l'Abri 101 est le superviseur disant "This is the Overseer. All residents of Vault 101 are hereby confined to their quarters. The radroach infestation is under control. Do NOT interfere with Vault Security personnel. Any resident found outside his or her quarters will be dealt with. Severely. That is all." * Après avoir terminé cette quête, le Système d'annonces publique de l'Abri 101 restera dans la section Radio du Pip-Boy 3000 , hors de portée pendant tout le jeu, même après Troubles internes. Citations de Transition Full transition audio: - James | - Butch | - The Overseer | - James }} Bugs * Tenté d'interféré avec les événement de Tom et Mary peut provoquer des effet étranges et très sérieux. Vérifié * Si le Superviseur devient hostile mais pas tué avant de passer la porte de l'abri, Amata parlera comme si il a été tué par le joueur. Vérifié Voir aussi * Quêtes de Fallout 3 * Succès et Trophées de Fallout 3 de:Flucht! en:Escape! es:¡Huye! ko:탈출! pl:Ucieczka! pt:Escape! ru:Побег! uk:Втеча! Catégorie:Fallout 3 Catégorie:Quêtes de Fallout 3 Catégorie:Succès et Trophées de Fallout 3 Catégorie:Abri 101